


We Both Hate Liars

by Nomelah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dead til further notice, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Jack is dom, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Slight Masochism, Smut, Voice Kink, fwb never really ends well does it, multiple chapters incoming, reader is kinda dom too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomelah/pseuds/Nomelah
Summary: His heaving chest was inches from yours, his hands pinning your wrists up above your head. His icy blue eyes bore into yours, his face was close enough you could feel his hot, shuddering breaths on your face. You stared up at him from half lidded eyes for a few painfully long seconds before your lips twisted into a wicked smirk.
 You'd let this go on for much too long, and you were getting a bit tired of the tension.





	

"Entry denied."

Your eyebrows knit together as you stared for another moment at the door scanner. Raising your ID wristband again to the scanner produced the same result, the scanner light flashing red and message. _Did he lock me out?_ You knocked a couple times. No response.

"Jack, come on. I know you're in there."

You pressed your face into your hand, tapping your foot impatiently. Your hand was squished into your closed eyes hard enough for you to see stars. With a disgruntled scoff, you whipped your hand away from your eyes, instead pounding on the door with a closed fist. You paused the knocking just long enough for you to speak.

"Jesus Jack, just open the goddamned door. We need to talk." 

Right now, nothing pissed you off more than his silence. Fighting back an overwhelming urge to scream expletives at the man behind the locked door, you grit your teeth and regained your composure. He was treating you like a child.

Just as you raised your fist to knock on the door again, the door slid open. Jack's well muscled form filled the doorway.

"What do you want?" 

His voice was tired. Setting your jaw, and glaring up at him, you pushed your way through the doorway and into his office. He sighed, and you heard the door slide shut again. You whipped around after it shut, meeting his tired eyes with a furious glare.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

Jack crossed the room, your narrowed eyes following him as he took a seat behind his desk. He gestured to the chair before him, but was only met with your piercing stare. 

"I'm not doing anything to you."

You scoffed, an unamused disbelieving laugh finding its way from your mouth. Your eyebrows drew down over your eyes.

"You can't be serious."

His silence was all the answer you needed.

"You've assigned me to nothing but desk work and rookie assignments for a month now! At first I figured, 'hey! It's no big deal, everyone gets screwed over with shit assignments from time to time!' But then I find out that you are suspending me from all field work until further notice?! What the hell Jack?!"

"Agent! You are seriously stepping out of line right now!" He rose to his feet, his chair flying back as his hands slammed flat onto his desk. 

"I demand an explanation!" You shrieked, "it's humiliating!" Jack's face twisted into a sneer as he pushed away from the desk, his hands crossing over his chest. 

"I am a direct superior to you, you don't have the right to my explanation."

"You're infuriating! I want to know your reasoning for taking me off the rosters!"

His only response was a disgusted scowl. 

"Do you have a reason?" Another mirthless laugh escaped your lips. 

"You're a hothead. Immature. Reckless. Trigger happy. I could go on and on."

You recoiled, and disbelief took the place of anger on your face. His blue eyes were burning.

"Then transfer me to Blackwatch division. I'm sure Captain Reyes would be more than willing to take me. Everyone knows I'm a valuable asset. I get the job done. I wasn't recruited to do paperwork, Strike Commander Jack Morrison." You spat out the name as though it was an insult. Jack crossed the room to you within a few quick and deadly strides. You struggled keeping your ground against his advance, but he stopped a foot away from you. His blue eyes smoldered, his fists clenching and unclenching as he stared you down. You found yourself shivering in his gaze.

"You are out of line. Fix your attitude and get out of my office." Something in the way he said this flicked a switch in your brain. 

You'd been friends with Jack for so long, almost as long as Captain Reyes had. Over the years, your friendship only deepened, but there was always an unspoken tension. A certain twinge in your gut whenever eye contact lasted a millisecond too long, or when he insisted on escorting you to the medbay after every injury. Or when you patched up a nasty cut on his brow in this office, and you found it hard to pull away from his eyes. He had been your superior for all those years you had known him. But that didn't stop you from wanting him. And he wanted you. 

God did that make you frustrated.

"I don't think you really told me why you've suspended me from all those missions, Jackie." Your eyes were narrowed as you took a few steps backwards to lean on the wall. "We both hate liars."

Before your brain could comprehend what was happening, he had you up against the wall. His heaving chest was inches from yours, his hands pinning your wrists up above your head. His icy blue eyes bore into yours, his face was close enough you could feel his hot, shuddering breaths on your face. You stared up at him from half lidded eyes for a few painfully long seconds before your lips twisted into a wicked smirk. His strained gasp at this action was all the cue you needed. 

"Don't you know what you do to me?" 

His voice was low and husky, sending chills down your spine, a familiar warmth settling in your core. You slowly drew your tongue over your lips, watching his pained expression as he struggled with his conflicting emotions. He bit his bottom lip, and he clenched his eyes shut.

"I think we both know..." Your heart pounded in your chest. You wondered if he could hear it. "...that we should stop lying to ourselves." His eyes flew wide open, and met with your tantalizing gaze, a new hunger seemed to surface. 

Jack's mouth was on yours within milliseconds, his lips capturing yours. He dropped one of his hands from your wrists, and then his hand was under your chin, tipping it up so he could better kiss you. His teeth caught your lower lip, biting down until you tasted iron in the kiss. Despite this, you grinned into the rushed and loveless kiss. 

He released your swollen and bloody lip from the kiss, the hand under your chin sliding up and his thumb playing with your abused lip. You gasped for air.

"We've waited too long for this." His face was neutral, but his eyes burned into you. You found yourself shivering at this apathetic display. 

"Let's make up for it then." You murmured, kissing his thumb tip as he pressed it against your lips again. You shifted against the wall in an attempt to free yourself from his hold. Instead you were met with his smirk. 

"Don't want to rush, do we?" His hand gently slid down your face, creating trails of heat where he barely brushed your soft skin. And then his hand was up against your neck, hard enough to cause discomfort, and yet his touch was still gentle, a sharp contrast to his burning blue gaze. A moan escaped your barely parted bruised lips. A smile tugged at his lips. "Masochist." 

The hand tightened around your neck before he finally released you from his grasp. Heaving breaths escaped you and then his lips were on your neck, his free hand running down your body. His teeth scraped your skin where he sucked. There'd be a mark there tomorrow, no doubt about it. 

His hand was under your blouse before you knew what was happening, and then he was palming you through your lace bra with calloused and scarred hands. You breathed an airy sigh as he unclipped the bra with ease, pulling it out from under your blouse. His hand was back to your hard nipple within moments, rolling it between calloused fingers. And then he was eagerly assaulting the other with the same amount of care as the first. You strained against his grip, almost pulling your wrists away from the wall before he slammed you back against the wall, his mouth on yours again. 

You swung your legs up to wrap around his waist, grinding into him as best you could with the somewhat awkward position. He groaned into the kiss, and you smirked as you felt the bulge straining against his pants. He finally released your wrists from the wall, and one hand went to card through his shirt blonde hair while the other wrapped around his back. His hands wrapped around your back and he picked up your weight and walked across the room to his desk chair. 

Jack sat down in the chair with you now in his lap, but you had other plans. Slipping from his lap and onto your knees before him, your hands found the zipper and pulled it down, his hands stopped you though, and when you met his eyes there was a faltering in your grin. 

"I-" His face was puzzled. "I don't want to force you into anything." You rolled your eyes.

"We've both wanted this for much too long." 

"You're a hothead." His voice held no venom, only a twinge of amusement. His hands released yours, and you slowly slid a hand over his still-clothed bulge. Your hands found the waist band of both his pants and underwear, and while staring up at Jack through your eyelashes, you pulled down his pants. Your eyes flicked down to his fully erect cock. You felt your stomach clench. While slightly above average in length, his girth was definitely impressive.

You stared up at him as one hand wrapped around his base and began slowly pumping. He swore, his pale blue eyes burning into you. You could see pre cum dripping from the head, and licking your lips, you made sure to keep eye contact with him as you drew your tongue along the bottom of his cock and finally taking him into your mouth. You took in as much as you could comfortably fit, before bobbing your head and pumping your hand around the base of his cock. He tasted salty. You glanced back up at him before taking in as much as you could and slowly swallowing around him. His head threw back and a long string of incoherent curses left his mouth in a flurry of groans. His hands grabbed your head, and then you were taking in an impossible amount of him, deepthroating until you thought your jaw would fall off. His steady and slow movements became erratic and rushed. His hands shoved your head down onto his cock until you took all of him in. You fought back your gag reflex as your nose was pressed into the skin above his base. His hands held you there as his cock twitched wildly in your mouth. You breathed as best you could through your nose. Swallowing around his cock again was what triggered his orgasm into your mouth, his dick pumping out hot sticky cum down your throat. Swallowing a majority of it, you finally choked, and his semi-erect dick slid free from your mouth. You were both left gasping for air. 

You recovered first, unbuttoning your shirt and dropping it on the floor as Jack came to. He watched you for a few seconds with lustful interest through cold eyes. You stood up, pulling off your skirt and adding it to the growing pile of clothes. He finally stood and picked you back up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

He supported you with one arm as the other swept everything from his desk. He sat you back down on the desk, your legs unwrapping from his waist and dangling from the desk. He pulled off his black jacket and didn't bother with the buttons on his white dress shirt as he ripped it off. 

He forced you onto your back, pinning your hands up above your head again, and despite yourself, you found a grin coming to your face as he bit down on your neck. 

And suddenly without warning, suddenly his cock was pressed against your hot wet cunt. 

"I'm going to fuck your brains out." He rasped into your ear, his breath hot and heavy on your skin, causing shivers to course through your body. Jack's teeth but down on a tender bit of flesh at your collar bone just as he slammed his entire thick cock into your tight core. You shrieked, your vision going black for a few blinding moments of pleasure and pain. Giving you little time to adjust, he drew himself slowly out before slamming full force into you again.

" _God- fuck!_ " He moaned into your skin, creating vibrations through your body. "You're so _fuc_ king _tight!_ "

Each slow and deliberate thrust made you see stars. You gasped for air when he slammed into you, stretching you out wonderfully. Your back arched, desperately trying to be closer to the man above you. His mouth left your abused collarbone and trailed bites and kisses up your neck to along your jaw. 

"Faster- Jack, fu _ck_ faster!"

You moaned, barely able to get the words out through gasps and the muddled state of your mind. He seemed to ignore your pleas, smiling down at you wickedly as he forced himself to drive his cock into you tantalizingly slow. Tears formed at your eyes, and you held back another moan, instead throwing your head back into his desk and releasing a silent scream. Jack's teeth were now at your earlobe, biting and nipping. His hot breath only helped to further wind you up. 

"Beg me."

His hips rocked perfectly into yours, and with each slowing thrust, you thought you'd go insane with need. His thrusts were slow enough you could feel the twitching and throbbing of his member in your slick walls. You met his wicked grin with a challenging gaze, squeezing your walls around him. A groan escaped his lips, and he shivered above you.

"Fuck me Jack."

His throbbing cock radiated heat into your core, and it took all of your self control to be still. 

"Beg me." He purred into your ear.

It was a stalemate then, and you wouldn't hold out for much longer. Each breath on your skin was enough to blind you with pleasure. He readjusted his grip on your wrists, dropping a hand to rest gently on the side of your face. Your lower lip quivered, your frame shook on the desk. His lips rejoined yours, now surprisingly gentle with your abused body. 

He pulled away, leaving you breathless and yearning for more. Jack's eyes bore into yours, dark with desire. 

"Beg." He whispered. 

It was enough to finally break the levee.

"Please! Jack, please I'm gonna go insane, just please- fuck me!" 

He released your wrists from his hold and your tired arms flew to wrap around his neck as he drew himself out and slammed back into you again, you were reduced to a puddle of babbling sobs and gasps. Jack hoisted you off of the desk, and your legs again wrapped around his waist for support as he slammed time after time into you. He pressed you up against the wall, using the wall for support as his lips attacked yours and his hands were on your waist. Each and every thrust was like electricity shocking through your body. You broke away from the kiss as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. You couldn't even think to breathe as he pounded into your cunt, your head thrown back into the wall as you orgasmed, releasing a silent scream. 

He finally slammed you down onto his cock once more, your core tightened around him, and he swore as he came undone. His dick pulsed inside of you as it released all the hot cum he had to give. Jack held you flush against his muscular chest for a few more seconds before finally releasing you from his grasp and taking a couple steps back to lean against his desk. Your feet hit the hard wood floor and your legs nearly gave out from under you, until he managed to stop your fall with strong arms. 

"God damn." You murmured as he held you steady for a few more seconds. An erotic mixture of your fluids and his cum dripped down he insides of your sore thighs. Thank God you didn't have to worry about pregnancy with your IUD. A thought dawned on your mind, and despite yourself your cheeks flushed red. "You did know I can't get pregnant, right?" 

His blue eyes were widened. 

"Lapse of judgement." 

A smirk pulled at the corner of your lips. He released you again, and you leaned back against the wall. His blue eyes were analytical again as he looked you up and down. 

"You look like a mess." You rolled your eyes, smile dropping. Big surprise. 

"Back to what I really came here for, you'll put me back on the roster, yeah?" He scowled.

"Fine."


End file.
